Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics)
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (publicado cómo Caballeros de la Antigua República en español), abreviado como KotOR ''', es una serie en curso de cómics publicada por Dark Horse Comics. Comenzó con la primera edición el 25 de enero de 2006 y fue publicada generalmente mensualmente desde entonces. Es escrito solo por John Jackson Miller, con la ausencia de otros escritores, que proporciona continuidad fuerte dentro de la serie. En el 2008, '''KotOR es una de cuatro series en curso de Star Wars producidas por Dark Horse. Fijada en la Era de la Antigua República, la serie es secuela de la serie de Dark Horse Tales of the Jedi y una precuela a los videojuegos Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República y Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith. Ocurre durante las Guerras Mandalorianas y se centra nominalmente en el Padawan Zayne Carrick, que fue culpado por un crimen que él no cometió, repentinamente encontrándose perseguido por la Orden Jedi. Encontrándose con nuevos aliados inesperados e intentando probar su inocencia, él aprende sobre una organización secreta de Jedis que funciona sin cualquier atención del Alto Consejo Jedi. Sus tentativas de aclarar al consejo de la existencia del resultado del Pacto en un impactante y terrible acontecimiento que amenaza cambiar a la Orden Jedi por siempre. Este arco argumental nuevo y fresco ha concedido a Knights of the Old Republic una cantidad grande de fans y ventas robustas, haciéndole el tercer título de mayores ventas de Dark Horse. En 2008 la serie comenzó su funcionamiento con cuatro ediciones que ponen el inició de Star Wars: Vector el crossover que pasó por las cuatro series de ese tiempo de Dark Horse. En el Baltimore Comic-Con en 2009, Dark Horse anunció que la serie terminaría con Demon, Part 4, el número #50,Inside Diamond's Retailer Summit que fue lanzado el 17 de febrero de 2010. La serie fue lanzada con 50 números, terminadose con el lanzamiento de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4 el 17 de febrero de 2010. Después de la finalización de la serie principal, se decidió lanzar una miniserie de 5 números llamada Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: War el 11 de enero del 2012. Concepción La implicación de Dark Horse con la Era de la Antigua República comenzó con la serie Tales of the Jedi, que también marcó al primera aparición del nombre “Knights of the Old Republic” en la historia de Star Wars, bajo la forma de la primera recopilación bajo el título, Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic. El nombre fue aplicado más adelante a los videojuegos, concebidos como consecuencias relativamente distantes a la secuela de TotJ. (La ultima historia del TotJ, Tales of the Jedi: Redemption, ocurre en 3.986 ABY, mientras que el videojuego Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic en 3.956 ABY, 30 años más tarde.) A partir de 1999 a mediados del 2005, Dark Horse no produjo ninguna serie de la era de la antigua república hasta que el lanzamiento de las ediciones #23 y #24 de la serie Star Wars Tales, las ultimas hasta ahora; cada uno tenía una historia atada con los juegos de KotOR (Shadows and Light y Unseen, Unheard, respectivamente). Shadows and Light, se sitúa en el año 3.993 ABY, entre Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War y Redemption, era notable para la implicación del dibujante Dustin Weaver, de Michael Heisler y del colorista Michael Atiyeh, todos quiénes llegarían a estar más adelante implicados con la serie de cómics KotOR. De acuerdo con el escritor John Jackson Miller, la serie fue concebida cuando los editores de Dark Horse Randy Stradley y Jeremy Barlow se le acercaron buscando algún escritor para el relanzamiento en 2006 de la linea de Star Wars de la compañía, que estaba vinculado con la celebración de su 20 aniversario. Desde ese punto, Miller y el artista Brian Ching habían terminado recientemente Star Wars: Empire 35. Uno de sus objetivos era el de "regresar" los filmes de Star Wars a sus aspectos centrales y recapturarlos en un impreso; uno de estos conceptos era la "sensación de camaradería" de la trilogía original,John Jackson Miller en Knights of the Old Republic, Newsarama, URL accesado el 10 de septiembre de 2007 mientras que otro era el concepto de los héroes envueltos en problemas por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.John Jackson Miller: Entendiendo Star Wars, Silver Bullet Comics, URL accesado el 10 de septiembre de 2007 Una de las idead originales de Miller era hacer el conflicto central de la serie comprensible para todo fan de Star Wars', incluidos aquellos que no han visto más que las películas, y la idea era invertir los papeles: mientras, de acuerdo con Miller, las películas involucraban a un estudiante traicionando a su Maestro Jedi, su serie era acerca de un estudiante traicionado por su maestro.Entrevista con el escritor de Star Wars: KOTOR, John Jackson Miller 21/05/07, Dark Horse Comics URL accesado el 10 de septiembre de 2007 Otro de los roles cambiados era el de un Jedi convirtiéndose en un canalla (basado en la idea imaginaria de Luke Skywalker convirtiéndose en contrabandista con Han Solo y Chewbacca).Recargar esta página Celebrando STAR WARS I: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC, Newsarama, URL accessado el 10 de septiembre de 2007 Después de discutirlo con Stradley, esta idea formo la base del primer arco narrativo, desarrollado bajo el título ''Renegade; eventualmente, se convirtió en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement.'' Producción , John Jackson Miller, Michael Atiyeh, Dustin Weaver. El personajes que aparece en el fondo de la fotografía es Cade Skywalker de Star Wars: Legacy, otra serie de Dark Horse Comics.]] La serie de Knights of the Old Republic fue oficialmente anunciada en Comic-Con 2005 en julio de 2005, como parte de la celebración del 20 aniversario de Dark Horse; el boletín de noticias oficial de StarWars.com Homing Beacon lo llamó "la más grande y aclamada sorpresa" de Dark Horse,Comic-Con 2005 Round-Up, StarWars.com, URL accesado el 11 de septiembre de 2007 mientras que John Jackson Miller reportó que el anuncio fue recibido con una "buena respuesta," que significaba "mucha demanda acumulada" para la era de la Antigua República. Antes de que el número #1 fuera lanzado, el año 2006 ya había sido "completamente trazado y aprobado", lo que le permitió a Miller planificar una historia general más adelante. Sin embargo, hubo dos interrupciones imprevista que afectaron la "temporada" del 2006. 2006 Con los primeros números aun en producción, Miller llego con la idea de un pequeño prólogo que serviría como introducción para los lectores no familiarizados, abordando los problemas de continuidad que los números regulares, enfocados en la historia personal de Zayne Carrick, no cubren. Cuando se acerco a Dark Horse con la idea, Jeremy Barlow sugirió integrarlo en una edición especial de 25 centavos propuesta anteriormente. Así, el prólogo, titulado Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads, fue integrado en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic/Rebellion flip-book, la otra mitad sirvió como una vista previa a la entonces próxima serie de cómics Star Wars: Rebellion.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #0, John Jackson Miller, URL accesado el 8 de octubre de 2008 Al final, el especial no planeado, que fue lanzado después de los números regulares #1 y #2, hizo que el tiempo del equipo creativo estuviera desenfocado de los números regulares. El dibujante Brian Ching, que se encontraba trabajando en el arco narrativo Commencement, proporciono dibujos para Crossroads, pero este cambio necesario hizo que se recurriera a un artista invitado, Travel Foreman, para el número #5.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #5, John Jackson Miller, URL accesado el 8 de octubre de 2008 Este movimiento fue mal recibido por los fans, especialmente por aquellos que adquirieron la versión en trade paperback de Commencement, quejándose de la inconsistencia de los dibujos. Para el arco narrativo de Flashpoint, que involucraba Mandalorianos, Miller colaboro con al escritora de novelas de Star Wars, Karen Traviss para obtener información acerca de la cultura Mandaloriana y su lenguaje, el Mando'a.KOTOR #4 -- y algunas notas personales, John Jackson Miller, URL accesado el 11 de septiembre, de 2007 Tenía la intención de "cambiar de marcha inmediatamente después de Commencement," del conflicto entre Zayne y su Maestro al evento que sucedia en el trasfondo, las Guerras Mandalorianas.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #7, John Jackson Miller Sin embargo, el artista Dustin Weaver no pudo terminar KotOR #9: Flashpoint: Part 3 a tiempo, el orden de los número fue cambiado, y se volvió el número #10. Mientras tanto, el original número #10, Homecoming, fue lanzado por adelantado y puesto como el número #9, con un tpitulo inusual, Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming. El orden previsto originalmente fue restaurado para el [[Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint (TPB)|TPB de Flashpoint]].Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Vol. 2: Flashpoint, John Jackson Miller 2007: Days/Knights Para 2007, Miller creo una historia singular, un arco narrativo partido en cuatro pequeños arcos narrativos: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger, Daze of Hate, and Knights of Suffering. Están interconectados por un juego de palabras en los títulos Nights(Noches)/Knights(Caballeros), siendo referidos en conjunto como Days/Knights, y se menciono primero extraoficialmente por el mismo Miller KOTOR story arcs from Insider 91, Dark Horse Comics forums y más tarde oficialmente, como parte de sumario del publicador para el número #23. Las segundas partes de los títulos del arco narrativo Fear(Miedo)/Anger(Ira)/Hate(Odio)/Suffering(Sufrimiento) son una referencia a la advertencia de Yoda en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]: "El Miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento." Miller mantiene que "se ajustan en gran medida el estado de ánimo de las secuencias individuales".Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #13, John Jackson Miller Con muchos personajes envueltos, Miller utilizó una pizarra de borrado en seco para seguir el camino de cada personaje de manera individual y tener conocimiento de las acciones de los demás. Eventualmente, esto tuvo su recompensa en el número #19 (extraoficialmente llamado "Arrivals") durante la gran reunión en el Legado Arkaniano, en el cual Miller trabajo con un mapa galáctico para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran "en una proximidad lógica" necesario para que la llegada de los personajes ocurriera como se ha presentado.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #19, John Jackson Miller Days/Knights contó con la participación regular de Glass House Graphics, con sus dibujantes Harvey Tolibao y Bong Dazo (Tolibao participó previamente en el número #12 como artista invitado). El trabajo en el arco narrativo final, Knights of Suffering, dibujado por Dustin Weaver, empezó antes de que Nights of Anger hubiera sido finalizado, y continuó simultáneamente con Daze of Hate.KotOR #18 -- Here there be dragons!, Dark Horse Comics forums Una guía dedicada a la serie de KotOR fue lanzada el 7 de noviembre de 2007, durante el lanzamiento del arco narrativo Knights of Suffering.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook #1, John Jackson Miller 2008: Vector y más allá El recorrido de KotOR durante el 2008 inicio con la primera parte de Star Wars: Vector, un crossover de múltiples eras entre las entonces series en transcurso de Dark Horse: KotOR, Rebellion, Dark Times, y Legacy.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1 Para crear la parte que le correspondía, John Jackson Miller tuvo que trabajar muy de cerca con otros miembros del equipo creativo. Por ejemplo, Mick Harrison, escritor de Star Wars: Dark Times fue quien creo el título de la serieStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #25, John Jackson Miller y Jan Duursema, dibujante y co-escritor de Star Wars: Legacy trabajo en los diseños de Celeste Morne y Karness Muur,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #31, John Jackson Miller, los personajes que desempeñaron los papeles más importantes en la historia de Vector. Este año también vio el lanzamiento de Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, un suplemento del juego Star Wars Roleplaying Game de Wizards of the Coast, co-escrito por John Jackson Miller, quien brindo información adicional sobre personajes, naves, y organizaciones, originados en la serie. Personajes Personajes principales que participan en más de un arco narrativo: Personajes Principales Zayne Carrick left|140px Zayne Carrick, el único descendiente masculino del banquero Arvan y de la jardinera Reiva, es también su único hijo Sensible a la Fuerza, con una habilidad para La Fuerza que Vandar Tokare identifique como “marginal.” Como el peor Padawan de su clase, se preocupaba inicialmente en ocasiónes de recibir el titulo de Caballero Jedi, pero cuando lo culpan de la Masacre de Padawans en Taris, un crimen realizado por sus maestros, su vida y su buen nombre se convierten en sus preocupaciones primarias; y aun cuando Zayne descubre la verdad sobre la masacre, todavía tiene que encontrar a alguien para que le crea.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook Zayne es el protagonista de Knights of the Old Republic. Un tema importante es la búsqueda para limpiar su nombre, que espera lograr consiguiendo que uno de los maestros presentes en el asesinato lo confiese. Su comprensión de la Fuerza se consolida gradualmente mientras que progresa la trama. Marn Hierogryph left|140px “El Gryph,” como lo conocían en Taris, era un comerciante negro Snivviano de medio tiempo en Ciudad Alta que era perseguido recurrentemente por Zayne. En su noveno intento, Zayne finalmente atrapo a Gryph, pero el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos—la masacre de Padawans, por la cual Zayne fue culpado—los puso del mismo lado de la barricada. Incluso durante la fuga, Gryph nunca perdio una oportunidad, que finalmente fracaso en Serroco cuando el, obsesionado con el funcionamiento de un negocio prospero, rechazó escuchar la súplica de Zayne de abandonar el planeta que pronto estaría bajo ataque Mandaloriano. Se las arregló para escapar del planeta y, finalmente, reunirse con Zayne otra vez. Jarael left|140px Jarael es una vástago Arkaniana, su nombre de nacimiento, Edessa, le fue dado por los padres que ella no recuerda. Ella era protectora del mecánico que ella conocía solamente como “Acampador” antes y durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Jarael es un vástago de mal temperamento de Arkaniana con los ojos y las manos como los seres humanos y los oídos acentuados, una característica no vista en otros Arkanianos, que atraía a menudo la atención. Ella es una combatiente feroz que demostró una lealtad extrema al acampador y a sus otros aliados; armada normalmente con un bastón aturdidor, era una fiera rival al defenderse de los enemigos, ya sea Cazarrecompensas, Mandaloriano o Maestro Jedi . Jarael, a través de la serie, demuestra ser una maestra del disfraz; hasta ahora, se ha disfrazado como Lord Sith de la visión de los Maestros Jedi, como Q'Anilia, como ayudante del "Baron Hyro Margryph" Chantique, como Arkaniana pura y como la Sombra Jedi Celeste Morne. Tiene una relación de amor-odio con Zayne, avanzando hacia el "amor" extremo en Days/Knights. Algunos otros personajes, por ejemplo Rohlan Dyre, Alek Squinquargesimus y Arkoh Adasca, también parecen estar al menos un poco románticamente interesados en ella. Rohlan Dyre left|140px Comandante Rohlan Dyre apodado “Rohlan el preguntón” por su tendencia a preguntar los motivos de los Mandalorianos detrás de su guerra contra la república y de sus tácticas inusuales. Determinado en encontrar la verdad, varias veces desertaba, pero era puesto de regreso a las líneas de batalla una vez que se recuperara de dicha deserción. Eventualmente, después de una tentativa fallada de secuestrar el Último Recurso, se alió con la tripulación para rescatar a Jarael de la estación bajo control Mandaloriano Flashpoint. Más adelante, se separa de ellos, pero sube secretamente al 'Último Recurso '' otra vez y se descubre a si mismo después de que Zayne y de Gryphs alieran de la nave, igualmente desempeña un papel significativo en las negociaciones sobre los Exogorth a bordo del ''Legado Arkaniano convocando a su superior, Mandalore el Máximo . Slyssk Siendo burlado tan frágil y humilde, incluso por su propia madre, Slyssk no disfrutaba "la cacería" como la mayoría de los Trandoshanos, en lugar de ello, decidió convertirse en Pirata. Slyssk era un experto robando naves, pero su carrera se vio dificultada por su incompetencia como piloto. Slyssk se unió al grupo de piratas del Sindicato Raff, pero fue expulsado rápidamente al no saber como pilotear naves. Más tarde se unió a Marn Hierogryph y al Jedi Zayne Carrick a través de sus aventuras en las Guerras Mandalorianas. También es notable como un excelente chef, tanto con un negocio legítimo, como con una identidad falsa para diversas artimañas clandestinas en las cuales sus amigos se veían envueltos. Alek Alek, apodado "Bizco," es un Caballero Jedi sereno y práctico, a veces con un inapropiada sentido del humor. Viaja con El Revanchista, a quien llama su "Maestro". Alek cree que la Orden Jedi debería tomar medidas en contra de la amenaza actual, los Mandalorianos, en lugar de enfocarse en la amenaza fantasma de los Sith. Después de una breve reunión con Zayne en Taris, los dos rápidamente forjaron una amistad, que es aun más reforzada cuando Zayne lo rescata de la Estación Flashpoint, después de que los experimentos del Doctor Demagol en Alek resultaran en la perdida de su cabello. El Revanchista Un hombre humano conocido sólo por el apodo el Revanchista es a la vez un líder carismático y enigmático, un reconocido experto en tácticas y estrategias. Atrayendo la atención entre sus compañeros Jedi, propaga su mensaje a través de la Orden Jedi para reunir mas miembros a su movimiento en contra de la amenaza Manadloriana. Entre sus más allegados partidarios esta el joven Caballero Jedi llamado Alek Squinquargesimus. Chantique Chantique fue una Zeltron femenina Sensible a la Fuerza miembro de El Crisol, una organización esclavista activa antes y durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Ella era el Magistrado Protector de la organización y la nemesis Jarael. También, era la hija de Antos Wyrick, alias Demagol, el sádico científico Mandaloriano, a quien vendió a El Crisol en primer lugar por su mal comportamiento. Demagol Doctor Demagol, nacido Antos Wyrick, era un Zeltron Neo-Cruzado Mandaloriano científico, que sirvió bajo la bandera de Mandalore el Indomable durante la Gran Guerra Sith y más tarde a Mandalore el Máximo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Después de la captura de la Estación Flashpoint por los Mandalorianos, todos los prisioneros Jedi eran enviados ahí para ser estudiados por Demagol, con la esperanza de encontrar el secreto de su poder para negarlos y/o replicarlos, sin entender la complejidad de la Fuerza. Mostro un gran interes por Jarael, su estudiante en la escuela en Osadia. Demagol también era el padre de Chantique, quien sirvió como Magistrado Protector de El Crisol. Personajes recurrentes, solo en la subtrama del Pacto Jedi ( Números #01-35 ) Gorman Vandrayk left|120px Vandrayk solía trabajar para la compañia Arkaniana Adascorp en el Proyecto Cosecha Negra, dedicado a la investigación de la especie conocida como Exogorth. Cuando oyó hablar de las aplicaciones posibles de los exogorths propuestas por Argaloh, el sexto señor Adasca, Vandrayk se oculto en Ciudad Baja de Taris bajo el alias de “Acampador”, bajo el cuidado de Jarael. Eventualmente, su salud falla después de dejar Taris en el Último Recurso, y Jarael se ve forzada a llevarlo a Arkania, donde fue recibido inesperadamente por Adascorp; la misma compañía de la que huyó. Durante las aventuras en el Último Recurso, el Acampador era el mecánico del equipo y el chico “arregla-todo”, y sus capacidades eran probablemente las mejores demostradas cuando reconstruyó al droide T1-LB que se encontraba en un tiradero y le dio la nueva capacidad de hablar. Krynda Draay left|120px Nacida de una madre Humana y un padre Miraluka, Krynda Draay fue aprendiz de Vodo-Siosk Baas y se hizo una Maestra sabia. Se casó con Barrison Draay, con quien tuvo un hijo, Lucien Draay. Después de la Gran Guerra Sith, dejó la orden jedi, pero fue eventualmente buscada para enseñar a Jedis por treinta años sin la supervisión del consejo Jedi. Ella fundó un cabal Jedi conocido como el Pacto Jedi, con el objetivo de prevenir el regreso de los Sith, pero fue expuesta al consejo Jedi por un miembro del Circulo de Visión que intentó terminar las repercusiones de la masacre de Padawans en Taris. Haazen left|120px Aunque era referido como “Padawan fallido” por Lucien Draay, Haazen había luchado en la Gran Guerra Sith junto al padre de Lucien, Barrison. Sin embargo, después de que lo tentaran secretamente al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, condujo a Barrison a su muerte, que terminó para el traidor recibiendo lesiones terribles. Cuando recibió un nuevo poder extraño que mantuvo su nueva lealtad en secreto a la orden Jedi, Haazen volvió como asociado cercano de la esposa de Barrison, Krynda, fundadora del Pacto JediStar Wars Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2. Era también el mentor de Lucien durante ese tiempo. La revelación de que Haazen es el maestro de las marioneta del Pacto Jedi y fiel sirviente de los Sith es uno de los acontecimientos principales en el arco narrativo de Vindication. Lucien Draay left|120px El hijo de Barrison y Krynda Draay, Lucien paso su años de aprendiz en Coruscant bajo el entrenamiento de Haazen, un ayudante de su madre. Le asignaron eventualmente a los cuatro videntes del Pacto Jedi para ser su protector, pero conservó un sentido de inferioridad al no ser un vidente. Después de atestiguar una visión preocupante en la Luna Pícara, Lucien, junto con los otros maestros Jedi con él, asesinaron a quienes protegían. Cuando Zayne, su Padawan en Taris, era el único que escapo de la masacre de Padawans, Lucien inicialmente no lo consideraba una amenaza en la visión en la Luna Pícara, pero más tarde lamento el haber subestimado a su aprendiz y capturar a Zayne fue su prioridad principal. Lucien es uno de los antagonistas principales de la serie, así como el archienemigo personal de Zayne. Q'Anilia left|120px En 3.993 ABY Q'Anilia comenzó su entrenamiento con Krynda Draay, con quien se quedo por más de una década. Durante este tiempo se hizo una Jedi Consular y miembro del Primer Circulo de Visión dentro del Pacto Jedi, haciendo la misión de Krynda para prevenir el regreso de los Sith. La colocaron en la Torre Jedi en 3.964 ABY y era uno de los cinco maestros implicados en la Masacre de Padawans en Taris. Ella es un asociado y un compañero cercanos del Jedi Lucien Draay, el hijo de su maestro anterior. Xamar Un mimbro del Pacto Jedi y del Primer CirculoVigía encontrados en Taris, Xamar junto a sus compañeros Maestros participo en la Masacre de Padawans de Taris después de tener una visión que sugería que uno de sus Padawans se convertiría en un Lord Sith. Lucien unió a Xamar a la Armada de la República, con el fin de interceptar a Zayne en su camino hacia Coruscant, y después de capturar al Padawan fugitivo, se encontraba convencido de que debía admitir al Consejo la existencia del Pacto Jedi, así como implicarse a si mismo y a los Maestros de Taris en la masacre de Padawans, por su deseo de mantener segura a Krynda. Raana Tey Raana Tey mantuvo una reputación entre la Orden Jedi de ser intensa y salvaje debido a su individualismo en el combate, y en gran parte por su descendencia Togruta. Dedicada a su entrenamiento, Tey se volvió una Maestra Sabia y miembro del Primer CírculoVigía del Pacto Jedi, y más tarde se volvió la Maestra de Kamlin, un padawan Falleen. Sin embargo, la devoción del Primer CírculoVigía de prevenir un nuevo alzamiento de los Sith les condujo a una visión de un Lord Sith, y por ello los miembros del Círculo eliminaron a cada unos de sus Padawans durante la ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballeros Jedi con la excepción de Zayne Carrick, a quien el Pacto culparía de los asesinatos, resultando en una casería a nivel galáctico. Como resultado de asesinar a su propio aprendiz, la cordura de Tey comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que sus dolores de cabeza y pesadillas se volvían cada vez mas peores y también al ver que el CírculoVigía, donde había crecido y obtenía apoyo por mucho tiempo, era disuelto por el Alto Consejo Jedi. Feln Un Maestro Sabio Feeorin viviendo en Taris alrededor del 3,964 ABY, Feln era también uno de los cinco miembros del Primer CírculoVigía del Pacto Jedi. Después de observar una profecía que tuvo el y el resto del CírculoVigía creyendo que predijo el regreso de los Sith, Feln cometió el asesinato de su Padawan, Oojoh. Sin embargo, el Padawan Jedi y testigo de la masacre, Zayne Carrick, escapo, haciendo que Feln y el resto del Primer CírculoVigía lo persiguieran. Feln eventualmente lo atrapo en su mundo natal de Odryn donde uso su influencia de líder y Excelso de su gente, los Feeorin, para capturar a Zayne. Saul Karath El Capitán Saul Karath sentía que las fuerzas de la República eran muy pocas para enfrentar a los Mandalorianos—y se demostró su razón en el ataque violento que llegó a continuación. Se vio forzado a abandonar el Valerosos en Serroco—pero fue promovido a Almirante y puesto en comando de una flota de la República con la tarea de interceptar a Zayne Carrick, a quien veía como a un espía Mandaloriano. Carth Onasi Carth vivió en su mundo natal de Telos IV, un planeta en el Borde Exterior, con su esposa, Morgana, y su hijo, Dustil. Se volvió parte de la milicia planetaria y mas tarde—de la armada de la República, donde uno de sus primeros puestos fue en una estación de vigilancia espacial sobre Serroco. Sirvió abordo del Valeroso como timonel y más tarde fue promovido a Teniente. Participo en varias batallas, incluidas las Batallas de Vanquo y Serroco, donde conoció al Padawan fugitivo Zayne Carrick, disfrazado como un conserje llamado Shad Camper, a quien más tarde ayudaría en diversas ocasiones. Mandalore el Máximo Mandalore el Máximo, el sucesor de Mandalore el Indomable, lidero a los Mandalorianos durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. El últmo Taung conocido en reclamar el título de Mandalore, el reagrupo las fuerzas Mandalorianas en Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos y y poco a poco comenzó a conquistar mundos marginales que habían quedado indefensos en el despertar de la Gran Guerra Sith. Mandalore toma completa ventaja de los pocos esfuerzos de la República Galáctica de oponerse a su agresión y está personalmente al frente de sus fuerzas conforme invaden el territorio de la República. Cassus Fett Cassus Fett es un Mariscal de Campo Mandaloriano y un ayudante de campo de Mandalore el Máximo, líder de los Mandalorianos, y es muy influyente en todas las zonas de la sociedad Mandaloriana. Fett esparció la promoción del movimiento de los Neo-Cruzados, una parte de la sociedad Mandaloriana con una estructura más regimentada y una armadura más estandarizada que la dominante, hasta ese momento, de los Cruzados Mandalorianos. Al ejercer el control sobre los clanes y al proporcionar un medio de conversión a las culturas conquistadas en Neo-Cruzados, Fett convirtió a los Mandalorianos en máquinas de guerra en búsqueda de la conquista de la galaxia. Arkoh Adasca Arkoh, el Octavo Señor Adasca, es el dueño de Adascorp y de la máxima arma de destrucción planetaria: los gusanos espaciales exogorths. Después de haber creado una subasta de estas criaturas a bordo de su nave insignia, el Legados Arkaniano, el espera usarlos como armas de manipulación política y recibir cualquier clase de pago de todos los bandos involucrados. Se sabe también que es el mejor amigo de Lucien Draay, desde que eran niños. Es la conspiración de Arkoh la que es responsable de reunir a la mayoría de personajes introducidos con anterioridad en un ambiente restringido en Daze of Hate. Incluso forzó la reunión de Zayne con Lucien, que sirvió como catalizador para próximos eventos a ocurrir. Hermanos Moomo Los hermanos Dob y Del Moomo son cazarrecompensas , pero tienen un rango de éxitos increíblemente bajo. A pesar de su antagonismo del uno al otro, ellos siempre trabajan juntos, tomando misiones de Valius Ying, Jervo Thalien, Marn Hierogryph, e incluso del miembro de Pacto Jedi, Raana Tey Vandar Tokare Vandar Tokare era un Maestra Jedi que era la cabeza del Enclave Jedi en Dantooine durante las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi, manteniendo un lugar en el Alto Consejo Jedi y en el Consejo de la Academia Jedi durante este lapso de tiempo. Era amigo de uno de sus compañero del Consejo Vrook Lamar, usualmente teniendo la última palabra en sus discuciones frecuentes, más notablemente en la elección de entrenar a Revan nuevamente en los caminos del Jedi después de su descenso al Lado oscuro de la Fuerza Vrook Lamar Vrook Lamar era un humano que sirvió como Maestro Jedi tan pronto como en los tiempos de la Gran Cacería, manteniendo un lugar en el Consejo del Enclave Jedi de Dantooine. También era miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, la Guerra Civil Jedi, y las Guerras Oscuras. Era amigo de uno de sus compañeros del Consejo Vandar Tokare, a pesar de que rara vez coincidiera con el en lo que fuera, más notablemente en la decisión de aceptar a Revan de vuelta a la Orden Jedi después de su descenso en el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza Sumario del Editor ''Commencement'' ''Flashpoint'' ''Days of Fear, Nights of Anger'' ''Daze of Hate'' ''Knights of Suffering'' ''Vector'' ''Exalted'' y Turnabout Lista de Cómics Apariciones Continuidad La serie de cómics se encuentra en los años 3,964 ABY y 3,963 ABY, en un punto medio entre los cómics de Tales of the Jedi y el videojuegos de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Referencias a los videojuegos y a Tales of the Jedi El planeta Taris y las Guerras Mandalorianas, los cuales son tomados constantemente en la serie, fueron primeramente descritos en el primer videojuego de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Gran parte de la historia del juego fue revelada por dos participantes en la guerra de dos bandos: el oficial republicano Carth Onasi y el guerrero Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo. Carth, junto a su superior y mentor Saul Karath, fueron personajes introducidos originalmente en el juego, quienes más tarde tendrían un papel importante en el arco narrativo Days/Knights . En el segundo videojuego, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Canderous aparece como el nuevo Mandalore de los Mandalorianos, habiendo heredado el casco del Mandalore anterior, introducido en Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War y mencionado en el primer juego. De acuerdo con la historia del juego, Mandalore el Máximo lidero a su gente durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, y más tarde apareció en los cómics de KotOR en ese rol, iniciando con el arco narrativo de Flashpoint. Sin embargo, el casco que lleva Canderous en el juego es diferente al de la versión vista en los cómics de TotJ y KotOR. No obstante, este problema fue arreglado en Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide lanzado en 2008, donde se afirma que la vieja mascara fue incorporada en el casco de Canderous. En general, la estética de los mandalorianos presentada en las series en curso (incluidos los diseños de la armadura) se encuentran en un estado de transición entre TotJ y los juegos, haciendo más diversa la apariencia que en cualquier otro momento. Otras referencias a Tales of the Jedi incluyen a la mención de personajes como el Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3 a su estudiante y más tarde Señores Oscuros de los Sith Exar Kun, y al Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth.Adascorp Fiscal Period Financial Report and Outlook: Field Report: Project Black Ha... Además, referencias de Alek sobre la Gran Guerra Sith en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads. En Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2, la Gran Guerra Sith y Arca Jeth aparecen en un flashback relatando la historia de Haazen. El diseño del Enclave Jedi en Dantooine y la composición del Consejo Jedi de Dantooine y del Alto Consejo Jedi de Coruscant son tomados directamente de los juegos, con una excepción: el Maestro Dorak no era aún miembro del Consejo de Dantooine, y este lugar es ocupado por Bala Nisi. Este personaje debuto como miembro del Consejo de Dantooine en la historia del cómic Shadows and Light de Star Wars Tales 23, que también incluyo al Enclave Jedi y sirvió como historia de fondo a cierta misión incluida en el primer juego de KotOR.La misión mencionada es la búsqueda del terentatek dada por Deesra Luur Jada en el videojuego de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; los tres objetos reunidos durante esta misión revelan las historias de Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur y Guun Han Saresh, más tarde utilizadas para Shadows and Light. Tanto Alek como el Revanchista son revelados en Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force y mpas tarde en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout y en Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide para ser uno y los mismos con los futuros Señores Oscuros Darth Malak y Darth Revan; más acerca de su destino es revelado en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks.De acuerdo al sumario del editor en ese número De acuerdo a Freddye Lins, no hay planes para que personajes de Tales of the Jedi o The Sith Lords aparezcan en el cómic. Errores de continuidad y peculiaridades Hasta que el número #10 fue lanzado, era de suponer para varios fans que la descripción de los Arkanianos Acampador y Jarael con cinco dedos en las manos y evidentes pupilas en los ojos era un error de continuidad o un intento deliberado de retroalimentar la continuidad cambiando la apariencia de la especie. Sin embrago, esto más tarde resulto ser parte de la trama cuando el científico Mandaloriano Demagol clarificó el estado de Jarael como Vástago, y cuando los Arkanianos puros fueron mostrados en su planeta natal en el número #16. Un error de continuidad actual que fue dejado sin ser clarificado, aun en el trade paperback Commencement, fue la mención de bacta antes de que fuera inventado, en una era en la que los tanques de bacta eran ocupados por kolto. Miller sabía de estoStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Vol. 1: Commencement, John Jackson Miller, URL accesado el 8 de octubre de 2008 y sugirió "un número de remedios", incluida la idea de que el nombre "bacta" coincidentemente se refiere a "algo que Mamá Hierogryph solía hacer." Es de suponer que esto no es canónico.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #3, John Jackson Miller, URL accesado el 8 de octubre de 2008 Recientemente se ha retroalimentado la continuidad en The Essential Atlas que el bacta ha estado disponible en la galaxia al menos desde 4,100 ABY. Recepción Comentarios del número piloto estuvieron mixtos. ComicCritique le dio a KotOR #1 2/5 de puntuación, criticando que contiene "mucha ficción estereotipada y diálogos que funcionarían con muchos fans de la serie, pero no para lectores de cómics que busquen que su dinero lo valga."Review: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #1, ComicCritique IGN le dio un "Check It" ("Échale un hojo", de acuerdo a IGN, los cómics con esta clasificación son "Buenos, pero no una necesidad") de puntuación añadiendo que "KOTOR es una pálida sombra del original Tales of the Jedi, que continua siendo uno de los mejores cómics de Star Wars de todos los tiempos."Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #1 Review, IGN Comentarios de los usuarios de Jedi Council Forums han sido consistentemente positivos. Por otro lado, comentarios sobre los trade paperbacks han sido mayoritariamente positivos. Grovel calificó al TPB de Commencement con 4/5 de promedio, con 3/5 por la historia y 4/5 por el diseño de arte.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 1 - Commencement, Grovel A partir del 15 de diciembre de 2007 Amazon.com enumera una calificación de 4/5 para el TPB de Commencement, con 7 comentarios de los clientes Commencement (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Vol. 1) (Paperback), Amazon.com y una calificación de 4.5/5 para el TPB de Flashpoint, con 6 comentarios de los clientes.Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic Volume 2 - Flashpoint (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) (Paperback), Amazon.com Las estimaciones de cifra de ventas de la serie se basan en los cálculos de John Jackson Miller, realizadas para la Diamond Comic Distributors, el mayor distribuidor de cómics en América del Norte. Estas estimaciones sitúan las ventas de KotOR consistentemente entre 21.000 y 25.000 copias por cada número individual, con la posición en la tabla general de las ventas de cómics para el mes en particular que varía entre 80 y 120, pero generalmente estando en los 90s. De acuerdo con estas cifras, Knights of the Old Republic es el tercer título más vendido, después de Star Wars: Legacy (alrededor de 33.000 ejemplares en promedio) y Conan (alrededor de 26.000 copias) con alta consistencia.Comic Book Sales Figures by Month, The Comics Chronicles Notas y referencias }} Véase también *''Star Wars: Vector'' Links Externos *Notas de producción de la serie de John Jackson Miller Entrevistas con John Jackson Miller (en ingles) *EU Cantina.net *Newsarama *The Lightsabre *Dark Horse Comics *Silver Bullet Comics *Broken Frontier *Comic News I *TwitchGuru Categoría:Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics)